


Crush At First Skate

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: When Osamu challenged Atsumu to see who could master ice skating first, Atsumu didn’t expect to meet an angel.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Kudos: 28
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Crush At First Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are "Ice skating AU" and "You're staring"
> 
> Enjoy!

When Osamu challenged Atsumu to see who could master ice skating first, Atsumu didn’t expect to meet an angel. Well- an angel in the rink that was, off the rink was a different story. The moment he stepped inside the building he saw a boy with dark hair, manoeuvre on the ice with elegance and poise he had never seen before. He was hypnotised, captivated,  _ bewitched _ . Atsumu shivered. He was a complete beginner, but that boy, he was  _ phenomenal _ . 

“Yer staring,” Osamu smirked, snapping him out of his enchantment. 

“So? ‘S not like it’s illegal is it?” Atsumu crossed his arms.

“No it’s not, but it’s creepy. He’ll think yer planning to kill him or something.”

“But I’m not,” He cried.

“We’re here to skate, not stare at people, hurry up otherwise I’ll get a headstart- not that I need one but then you’ll complain and I don’t want to deal with that so the point is, HURRY UP,” Osamu pinched Atsumu who yelped in pain.

“Fine fine, ‘m going, don’t be an ass about it.” 

The two make their way over to the rink, trying their best not to fall off balance while still pushing the other and land on their butts the minute they step foot on the ice. They stare at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. 

Atsumu  _ would’ve  _ been the first to get up if he hadn’t spotted the pretty boy again. ‘Samu glared at him for a bit then got up and left Atsumu with a ‘hmph’. And now Atsumu was staring again. The guy was just so graceful, it was extremely pleasing to watch. 

Suddenly, the black eyes were staring straight back into Atsumu’s deep honey ones. Atsumu shrieked and looked away but couldn’t shake off the feeling of someone’s stare digging into his back. He counted to ten in hopes of controlling his breathing. That wasn’t very successful as a cold sharp finger poked on his shoulder, causing him to squawk again.

“You were staring at me.” The voice was gruff and an extremely big turn on for Atsumu.

“This again?  _ So what? _ Am I not allowed to?” Slowly he turned around to face the speaker and did a double-take when he saw his new favourite skater, “It’s you, the pretty boy!”

The man raised a brow, “What?”

Atsumu was getting excited now, “You’re awesome! Can you teach me how to skate? I need to beat ‘Samu!”

“I’m aware of my skills thank you very much.” The guy folded his arms.

“Humble aren’t ya?” Atsumu chuckled.

“Is it bad to be aware of my talents?”

“Nope! Not at all! I actually think that’s pretty cool. Pretty boy,”

“Don’t call me that,” The boy scowled.

“But I don’t know your name,” Atsumu exclaimed.

“Why do you need my name?”

“Why not? If ya don’t tell me, I’ll just carry on calling ya pretty boy,”

“Sakusa,”

“That yer first name or ya second?”

“Why does it matter? You asked me for a name and I’m giving you one, now take it.”

“Right, right, sorry. So, what’dya need?”

“You were staring,”

“Yes, we established that,”

“Then stop,”

“ ‘scuse me?”

“Stop staring at me. It’s distracting,”

“Ah, so you noticed me,” Atsumu wiggled his brows at Sakusa, “What do ya think? ‘M I yer type?”

“My… type?” Sakusa stared at him.

“Yeah, would ya ever date me?” Atsumu grin was quickly switched by a scowl as Osamu smacked his head, “What did ya do that for?”

“Stop harassing the poor guy,” Osamu glared at him.

Sakusa stared at the two, taken aback by the identicality of their faces, “Are you two twins?”

“Yup! I’m this big gits twin, Miya Osamu, pleased to meet ya!” Osamu beamed at Sakusa and held out his hand.

Sakusa didn’t take it.

He lowered at it. The twins noticed but didn’t say anything. Osamu retracted his hand, trying to keep his face from frowning while Atsumu pursed his lips.

Eventually, Atsumu let out an awkward laugh, “So um, Sakusa Kun, are ya up for a date?”

“I barely even know you,” He frowned.

“Well that’s what dates are for right? To get to know each other better!”

“If ya somehow do end up going on a date with him I wouldn’t blame ya for running away before ya even arrived at the restaurant.” Osamu piped in.

Sakusa eyed them both for a second then pulled out a disposable mask and placed it over his ears, “Well, you’re not exactly,  _ bad _ looking I suppose.”

“So… Is that a yes?” Atsumu asked. Osamu sighed in the background, shaking his head in disappointment.

Sakusa nodded, “I feel like I’ll regret this but, okay,”

Atsumu beamed, “Great! When are ya free?”

“Actually I’m free right now,” Sakusa said.

“Then I guess we’ll get started!”

“Yeah, okay, bye ‘Tsumu have fun, I’ll just go back home.” Osamu laughed then turned to Sakusa with a murderous expression, “And you,” He poked Sakusa’s chest, “Take care of my brother, I’ll be checking in with him to get updates so if you see him on his phone, It’s me. Oh and also if you do think he’s texting me for an escape ride, you best believe I’ll be there. That’s all, bye now!” Osamu’s face had slowly formed an evil smile while Sakusa was gulping loudly and nodding. Osamu stared at the two one last time then walked towards the exit, grabbing his jacket as he left.

“So I guess it’s just you and me now, shall we?” Atsumu held out his arm briefly before remembering Sakusa’s reaction to his brother’s hand and setting it down, mumbling a quick, “Sorry,”

Sakusa laughed, “Let’s go,”

_ Spoiler, Sakusa very much did not regret saying yes :p _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
